Never Gonna Be Alone
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He wasn't alone. He had his big brother by his side. No matter how alone and sick he might feel, he knew that he could always count on him to be there. And Logan never failed to show up just in the nick of time.


**Guys, this story is so weird. Excuse all the Kogie bromance in here. I couldn't help it. Hope you guys like an it! This was inspired because of Kendall being sick in real life. Poor Kenny… Anyway, that reminds me! This story is dedicated to Kendall and my buddy Aidan (KoganBromance01)! You guys ROCQUE! Lol. xD**

* * *

He clutched his blankets closer to his body and gripped his stuffed moose to his chest, letting small, crystal tears roll down his face and onto his fluffy pillow. Chills ran up and down his body, making him quake and shiver uncontrollably. The dim light shining in the ceiling burned his fragile eyes. He just wanted to curl in on himself and fall asleep, but sleep just wouldn't take him away.

He feared sleep. Every time he closed his eyes nightmares would haunt him, leaving him a mess both inside and out. He was scared of what he would see once he let the darkness take him in. And he being sick, didn't help at all. The nightmares always came worse when he was ill.

"Hey, Kenny. How're you feeling?"

The blond looked up from his moose when he heard Logan's voice nearby. Sure enough, the brunette sat on the bedroom doorway, a small smile lining his face. He made his way over to the younger boy's bed and sat down on the very edge with a frown. He stretched out his arm and brushed back Kendall's small bangs before laying a hand on his forehead.

"Logie." Kendall whimpered, gently swatting Logan's hand away. Unfortunately for him, Logan just shook his head and felt Kendall's forehead once again for a fever.

"Kendall, you're still very warm. I… I don't think you'll be able to perform tonight," Logan said, gently, knowing it would upset Kendall.

"B-b-b-but…"

"I'm sorry, buddy. I really am. But it's for your own good, Ken. I don't want you getting even worse. If you push your body too much you could get even sicker or even faint." Logan bit his lip as he watched Kendall's emerald eyes fill with unshed tears. "Aww, Kenny, come here."

Kendall backed away from the smaller boy, closing his eyes shut as his tears slowly rolled down his flushed cheeks. "I wanted to sing with you guys," he choked out.

Logan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something that would ease his little brother's pain. But he just couldn't think of anything. Seeing that his baby brother was shaking with sobs, Logan laid down beside him and pulled him close, planting a kiss on the boy's blond hair. "Shh. Calm down, Kenny."

"Bu… but I wanna sing with you guys!"

"I know, Kenny. I wish you could, but you have to rest your voice, little buddy. Carlos, James and I want to make sure you're okay. You can't sing with a fever and sore throat," Logan said as he ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. The younger boy leaned into the touch, curling up into a little ball against Logan's body.

"C-can you tell the fans something for me?" Kendall squeaked out in a mere whisper. He looked up at Logan with big, innocent, green eyes and gave a little smile. Logan nodded in response. "Can you tell them that I love them, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it?"

"Of course I can, Kenny," Logan cooed.

Suddenly the door was swung open and James and Carlos walked in. Carlos being Carlos was of course chewing on a half-eaten corndog. He walked ahead of James and sat beside Logan with a big smirk on his face. "Hey, Kenny!" he exclaimed, scooping up the poor boy in his arms and giving him a giant hug. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, 'Litos," Kendall whispered as he let his body lean against his older friend's. He was exhausted and weak, there was no hiding it.

"Hey, Ken-doll," James started, jokingly, "we brought you a rainbow lollipop." The brunette took out a big, rainbow-colored lollipop from his duffel bag and handed it to a smiling Kendall. The blond held an arm around Carlos, while he used the other one to grasp the rainbow sweet in between his fingers.

"Thank you, Jamie," Kendall rasped out, holding the lollipop to his chest. He removed his arm from around Carlos and wrapped it around James' shoulders, pulling him close. James in return hugged him back, a small blush appearing on his face.

"You're welcome, Kenny," the pretty boy responded. He then turned to his other two best friends and nodded in their direction. "Gustavo wants us backstage… The concert's about to begin," he mumbled. "Kendall, listen, we're gonna have to do the concert without you, but once we're done we will come straight to see you, okay bud?"

"Okay," Kendall answered, tears already gathering in his eyes. James saw this and pulled him in once more. He hated to see his baby brother so broken.

"Don't cry, Kenny."

Kendall nodded into James' chest and tried his best to hold in his tears. He hesitantly let go of James and hugged Carlos next. "Get some rest, Kendall," the little Latino whispered in his ear before letting go. Kendall nodded his response and then went to hug Logan.

"Logie, remember your promise," the blond whispered quietly.

"Of course I will, buddy." Logan smiled to himself. "You'll be okay, Kenny. Just rest."

Kendall unwrapped his arms from Logan's shoulders and allowed the older boy to tuck him in under his blankets. He clutched the blanket close to his body and hugged his stuffed moose tight. He watched with tired eyes as his best friends walked out of the room. Logan was the last to leave of course.

"Bye, Logie," the blond whispered in a tiny voice as he let his eyes drift shut. And it wasn't until Logan was long gone that he let tears of sadness leak from his feverish eyes. He felt weak for crying, but it really hurt him to know that his best friends were out on-stage, singing for their Rushers, and he was cooped up in bed with a raging fever.

It wasn't fair.

"Kendall?"

Kendall tore his gaze away from the stitching on his fleece blanket to Logan's chocolate brown eyes. He let a sob claw up his throat as the tiny brunette enveloped him in a hug. The tears continued to roll down as he gripped on to Logan's jacket with his fingers, digging his nails into the fabric

"L-L-Logie... w-what are you doing in here? You should be out there p-playing for the fans," Kendall chocked out.

"Carlos and James are gonna take care of it. I came to stay here with you, Kenny."

"R-really?" Kendall looked up at Logan with big, watery eyes. The brunette nodded in response, hugging Kendall tighter against him. "Th-thank you, Loges."

"No problem, buddy. Now, why were you crying, Kenny?"

"Be-because you guys left me here alone," Kendall chocked out. "I don't like being sick, Logie."

Logan smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the younger boy's baby-soft, blond hair. "I know you don't, Kenny. I hate it too. But it'll all be over soon. Just try to sleep, buddy." At hearing this, Kendall let a smile make its way onto his face. He laid his head against Logan's shoulder and closed his eyes as he listened to Logan's steady heartbeat. He felt safe for once, because he knew he wasn't alone. And when he woke up, Logan would be right there by his side.

And then and there he fell asleep, wrapped in his big brother's arms.

* * *

**And so ends a Kogie bromance story with a lame ending. Man, what is up with all my lame endings? Haha. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and thank you for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
